EraseMan.EXE
EraseMan.EXE, known as in Japan, is an assassin NetNavi that is operated by Dark Scythe in MegaMan Battle Network 6. He is MegaMan's 4th Link Navi. Personality EraseMan has great enthusiasm for his job of deleting Navis, viruses, and anything else he can swing his Hell's Sickle at. With an endless thirst for battling new adversaries, EraseMan gains extra satisfaction when he is able to battle an equally strong opponent, as opposed to weaker enemies that hold no challenge. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 He and Dark Scythe enter the Navi Mascot competition, but lose, so they start to teach assassination lessons at the Central Town school. For the first lesson, Lan is instructed to operate EraseMan.EXE and complete a task of deleting HeelNavis belonging to a criminal gang. The numerous members are spread between Undernet 1 and 2, regularly changing which direction their facing and possessing a tracking sensor to assist in discovering opposers. EraseMan may choose to delete the Navis with stealth, or through direct confrontation. The stealth option requires EraseMan to achieve proximity with a Navi and then interact with them, before automatically dealing a fatal blow. Success in the stealth option requires cautiously approaching a Navi, considering its shifting direction pattern and avoiding its tracking radar. To make the job easier, EraseMan may activate a stealth ability which allows him to become invisible however, he can not travel whilst it's activated. Moreover, the direct confrontation option will result in a Net Battle. To achieve this, EraseMan needs to become caught in a Navis tracking radar, which requires purposely entering the enemys line of sight and remaining in one spot until he's noticed and greeted with a Netbattle. When all of the gang members are deleted, the next lesson begins, which calls for Lan to NetBattle against Dark Scythe and EraseMan. Once Lan has succeeded, MegaMan.EXE will gain Erase Cross. As a Playable Character *His charge shot is Hell's Sickle, swinging his scythe and hitting the 2nd column ahead. *His Navi Chip is Killer Death Beam. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast He appears alongside Dark Scythe in episode 22. He is exactly like his game counterpart. Abilities *'Misty Demon:' EraseMan frequently sends phantoms down all three rows at different timings. The phantoms can be destroyed with a Buster Shot, but makes it very easy to utilize countering chips like Guardian and AntiDamage. *'Hell's Sickle:' EraseMan stands two squares ahead of the player and slashes the player's current row. *'Eraser's Delete Beam:' EraseMan sends a cursor around the entire battlefield. If the player touches the cursor, he will be paralyzed, and EraseMan will move up to him and fire his Death Beam at the player (which pierces Invisible). Killer Cross *Cursor chips gain +30 attack. *Hitting a virus with number "4" in its HP with a non-dimming elementless chip will instantly delete it. Doing so with a Navi will induce HP bugs. *Charge Shot is Killer Death Beam, which fires down your entire row, piercing Invis and dealing 40 + (20 x Buster Attack) Cursor damage. This can consecutively hit enemies if they were to move out and back in the line of fire again. *Killer Beast's chip charge attack is Killer Tail Arrow, which drops its tail on the locked-on enemy, inflicting 70 + (30 x Buster Attack) Cursor damage and inducing HP bugs on the target. Gallery EraseMan.png|As he appears in ''Rockman EXE Beast, with his operator - Dark Scythe - seen in the background. KillerMan.png|EraseMans emblem. Eraseman concept art.png| Concept art of EraseMan.Exe. Trivia *The number "4" represents death in Japan, which is the reason for Killer Cross's bug-induce ability on enemies with "4" in their HP. **Another reference is likely to the HTTP error number 404 and the phenomena of link rot, where access to a server can be made but the designated request cannot be found due to many factors; though errors in linking is common, 404s often occur due to a site and database's contents being removed or deleted by outside factors, and its associated link then becomes known as a deadlink as the content no longer exists. *His favorite sentence is "It's festival time." *His dialogue frequently involves laughter. *EraseMan is the only playable Navi in BN6 who does not have a Robot Master counterpart. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis